


The Proposal

by LouderthanSilence



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, Flowerboy!Gon, Future Fic, Gon is confused, Leorio is a dumbass, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Soft Boys, miscommunications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouderthanSilence/pseuds/LouderthanSilence
Summary: Leorio blinks in surprise. “Wait. Are you actually considering marrying me?” He asked and Kurapika scoffs because of course he’s considering it.He’s only been in love with Leorio since he was 17.But, he can’t tell Leorio that, so he just shrugs.Or, the fic where Leorio proposes marriage for the tax breaks and Kurapika can't find it in himself to say no.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, i've been watching alot of hunter x hunter recently and I've fallen in love with Kurapika so this is the result. 
> 
> I haven't actually finished the show and I'm really not that far into it so please don't drag my ass for anything that doesn't make sense in a future fic. ;_; 
> 
> Also, its not edited and I don't particularly care to edit it. lol. rip

“What if we got married?” The moment the words leave Leorio's mouth, Kurapika drops the laundry.

“I’m sorry. What was that?” Kurapika’s voice is shaky  _ because there no way Leorio just said that. They weren’t even dating! _

“What if we like got married you know? It’s great for tax breaks and we already live together and everything.” oh.  _ Oh _ . The little dots connect in Kurapika’s head and he busies himself with picking up the clothes that had exploded everywhere in his surprise.

_ It’s about the money, of course it’s about the money. It’s always about the money with Leorio.  _

Kurapika sighs. “I don’t have a ring” he says because that’s the only thing he can think to say. 

Not, “we’re only in our 20’s” or “we aren’t  _ even together romantically”  _

No, he has to go and mention  _ a ring.  _

Leorio blinks in surprise. “Wait. Are you actually considering marrying me?” He asked and Kurapika scoffs because  _ of course he’s considering it.  _

_ He’s only been in love with Leorio since he was 17.  _

But, he can’t  _ tell Leorio that,  _ so he just  **shrugs** _.  _

Apparently, that’s all Leorio needed because his face lights up like a kid on Christmas and he spends the next half hour rambling on about the benefits being married has on  _ your taxes.  _

Kurapika just nods along politely and pretends like he can’t feel his own heartbreaking because  _ when he imagined himself getting married, it wasn’t for the money.  _

_ But if there was anything Kurapika had learned in his 24 years of existence, it was that sometimes you don’t always get what you want.  _

_ You just take whatever is close enough.  _

Leorio  _ does  _ end up buying Kurapika a ring. 

It’s a small silver band with a small red ruby laid in it. 

“It reminded me of your eyes” Leorio had said, blushing and Kurapika had never felt so  _ warm before,  _ but then Leorio went on to talk about the benefits being married had on  _ health insurance and  _ Kurapika’s carefully built fantasy shattered, reminding him they were marrying  _ for money. Not love.  _

Gon is  _ over the moon  _ for the wedding. He wants to be a flower boy because  _ it sounds fun.  _

Killua, on the other hand, is  _ confused _ . 

“Why?” Killua asks later. 

“Leorio said it’s good for tax breaks. We already live together so” Kurapika responds shrugging, he prays that his voice doesn’t betray how much that statement  _ hurts him,  _ but Killua is perfect at reading people so it doesn’t go unnoticed, but at least Killua has the sense not to mention it. 

They set a date and Kurapika starts the countdown in his head. 

As the date gets nearer, Everyone gets more and more excited. 

Kurapika even calls up Melody to ask her to be his maid of honor. 

_ She’s confused, but elated.  _

Leorio ends up asking Gon and Killua to be his groomsmen. 

Gon readily agrees and after some convincing, Killua relents and agrees as well. 

It’s a week before the actual wedding when last names are discussed. 

“I know your last name is important to you. I’ll take yours if you want.” Leorio offers and Kurapika shrugs. 

“Doesn’t changing your name cost extra money?” He asked and Leorio immediately paled and mentioned that maybe it would be better if neither of them took the others last name. 

The day of the ceremony comes and it’s only the 5 of them and they go to a courthouse and sign the paperwork instead of in a church. 

‘ _ It’s cheaper that way. We aren’t like really getting married it’s all paperwork’ Leorio had explains.  _

Kurapika didn’t object. 

They drink that night to celebrate and a drunk Kurapika tosses a beer can in the air, pretending its a bouquets and  _ it’s no surprise that Gon catches it.  _

Gon immediately turns to Killua and asks him if he’ll marry him and Killua turns a bright red and starts yelling things like “you idiot we’re only 18!” And “we aren’t even dating” 

Gon gets confused. “But neither were Kurapika and Leorio” 

That last line strikes home for Kurapika and he gets up and excuses himself to go hide on the porch. 

Eventually, Melody joins Kurapika out on the porch and asks him if he’s alright. 

Kurapika shakes his head. 

“I don’t think I am” he says and Melody nods along understandingly as Kurapika spills everything. 

Starting with his feelings for Leorio. 

As soon as Kurapika’s finished and his eyes are burning from unshed tears, there’s a hand on his shoulder. 

He looks up and is met with Leorio’s tear stained face. 

“How much did you hear?” Kurapika asks, even though he  _ already knows the answer.  _

“All of it” Leorio responds and Kurapika  _ deflates because that’s the last thing he wanted.  _

But, Kurapika doesn’t even get a chance to apologize  _ or whatever it was he was going to do because Leorio is kissing him.  _

Leorio is kissing  _ him.  _

“What… what was that for?” Kurapika asks once they’ve pulled away and Leorio, blushes and looks away. 

“I’ve wanted to do that since we met. I just never thought you were interested.” Leorio replies and Kurapika honest to god  _ laughs  _ because 

“I agreed to  _ marry you and you thought I wasn’t interested?”  _ He asks. 

“Well yeah, I just figured it was for the tax” but Leorio never gets to finish that sentence because Kurapika is kissing him again. 

“You idiot. You are the only one on  _ this planet  _ who cares about money  _ that much”  _ Kurapika replies before kissing Leorio  _ again. Because he can.  _

“So, I guess this is a bad time to ask if you're willing to date me” Leorio asks with a cheeky smile and Kurapika can’t help but smack him on his shoulder and lean in close. He holds up his left hand and wiggles his finger with the ring. 

“We just can’t let my husband find out. He’d start making you pay rent.”

“He’ll never know. I swear on it” 

  
  


Bonus: the next morning when everyone gets up, Gon excitedly announces that he asked  _ Killua out last night and he said yes.  _ So, naturally,  _ they’re getting married next.  _

  
  
  



End file.
